The way of Truth
by Shadow Spark 3110
Summary: Petit OS, en deux points de vue, suite au final de l'épisode 20 de la saison 1.


**The Way of Truth**

Voici un petit OS, en deux points de vue, suite au final de l'épisode 20 de la saison 1.

Bonne lecture,

Shadow Spark 3110

TBL - EK : RR - TBL

**Point de vue Elisabeth Keen :**

Liz venait de rentrer. Le chaos qui regnait à l'intérieur de la maison refletait parfaitement le tumulte régnant dans son esprit et dans son coeur.

En observant ce désordre, elle faisait le point sur elle même.

_"Je pensais avoir une vie, avoir des gens qui s'inquiétaient pour moi, des gens qui m'aimaient... mais je me trompais. _

_J'étais aveugle. Tout ce temps, ma vie n'était qu'une illusion et à présent je suis plus seule que jamais. Je ne peux même plus compter sur ... lui, Reddington qui m'a trahit à son tour alors que je commençais à lui faire réellement confiance. Je ne connais pas son but mais qu'il aille au diable avec ses secrets, il ne fait que m'utiliser lui aussi._

_Que va-t-il advenir maintenant ? De quoi suis-je capable alors que je me sens comme aspirée dans le vide, tombant dans une spirale noire et froide._

_Mon passé, mon enfance est floue._

_Mon présent éffondré._

_Mon futur un mystère._

_La question est de savoir si j'ai la force de continuer à avancer alors que je ne sais pas où je vais ni même à qui me fier. Alors que je ne suis même plus certaine de savoir qui je suis._

_Finalement, je n'ai connu que le mensonge une bonne partie de ma vie, c'est sûr ça que je me suis contruite, que j'ai batie ce qui était ma vie._

_Dès lors, je me dis qu'il y a peut-être une chose que je pourrais faire, une chose à laquelle je pourrais me consacrer, pour laquelle je pourrais me battre et qui me donnerait le courage de continuer à avancer, je parle tout simplement de celle qui me fait tant défaut : la vérité._

_Oui, c'est ça, je vais jetter toutes mes forces dans cette bataille pour la vérité, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'agir, de soulever les voiles qui m'entourent, quoi qu'il m'en coûte._

_Pour cela je vais avoir besoin d'un appui, je ne vois pas grand monde vers qui me tourner, non ça mes choix se sont restreints, mais il y a bien une personne, la seule qui me parait encore sincère après tout ces évènements. Il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami."_

Elle alla alors frapper à la porte de Ressler.

**Point de vue Raymond Reddington :**

— Patron, est-ce que tout vas bien ? _intervient Dembe, en revenant dans le salon quelques minutes après le départ de Liz._

Dembe connaissait l'homme, il l'avait deja vu à la fois triste et en colère, résigné ou déterminé, selon le cas mais, il ne l'avait pas souvent vu ainsi, ses yeux semblaient hantés, il avait l'air abattu et ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes.

Après un long silence, le regard perdu dans le vide, Red répondit.

— J'ai perdu. (il ne parlait bien évidemment pas de leur partie de cartes) Si elle n'est plus à mes côtés alors à quoi bon ?

— Vous saviez que ce genre de situation pouvait se produire, qu'elle finirait par savoir. L'agent Keen et vous êtes semblables en bien des points, je n'ose pas imaginer quelle aurait été votre réaction en pareilles circonstances... Continuez à parier sur l'avenir. Il faut lui laisser du temps, elle est intelligente et c'est quelqu'un de bien, vous vous retrouverez le moment venu, j'en suis convaincu.

Un homme m'a dit un jour que la vérité vallait tous les sacrifices, je sais que cet homme à déjà été très patient mais je sais aussi qu'il est capable d'attendre encore et même d'utiliser ce temps à son avantage.

Après un nouveau silence, signe de réflexion après ces paroles pleines de sagesse, Red se leva de son fauteuil, toujours son verre à la main et s'avança vers Dembe. Il lui mis la main sur l'épaule et le regarda droit dans les yeux cette fois.

— Bien, _lui dit-il retrouvant d'un coup son sourire et son regard déterminé_. Autant nous occuper alors. Finissons donc cette partie de cartes mon ami et ensuite, j'aurai à rendre quelques petites visites de courtoisies. Je crains que nous ayons perdu la pôle position mais nous sommes toujours en course.


End file.
